The concept of providing a vent register with one or more adjustable vanes for directing air from a ventilation duct into a conditioned air space is well known in the art. One or more such vent registers are commonly provided on motor vehicles.
Many drivers utilize different types of scent or fragrance elements in order to improve or freshen the quality of the air in the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle. Toward this end, many drivers purchase fragrance-containing devices that are hung on the vent register so as to be in the flow of air being expelled from the vent register into the passenger compartment or conditioned space of the motor vehicle. As should be appreciated, such devices are often unsightly. Further, they tend to restrict airflow from the vent registers thereby reducing the performance of the heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) system of the motor vehicle.
This document relates to a novel vent register of improved design incorporating an adjustable vane for directing airflow from the vent register. An actuator carried on that adjustable vane and within the flow of the air coming from the vent register is hollow and incorporates a fragrance element for freshening the air being distributed by the HVAC system into the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle. In this way it is possible to add a pleasing scent to the air being delivered to the passenger compartment through the vent register while maintaining an overall aesthetically pleasing appearance. Further, the fragrance element held in the actuator may be easily changed as desired in order to renew the current scent or change to a different scent.